


day 2: kiss under the mistletoe

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, christmas atmosphere, countdown to christmas, fluff & christmas stuff, warm & cozy & fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Summary: For @worldofnon
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 11
Collections: 10 sketches of wonsol for christmas





	day 2: kiss under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For @worldofnon

hansol’s fingers are fragilely frozen. it’s dark already, and the streets are lit with hundreds of lights. warm and sparkling, they guide his way home. his beanie is covered with snow powder, and his eyelashes stick to one another from wetness and cold.

  
it’s almost christmas, but the mood appeared just now, after the whole day spent apart with his hyung. when wonwoo is sick, hansol tries to take the best care of him, but this is challenging. wonwoo is silent and sad, sleepy and weak, nothing can cheer him up. still, hansol tries to find a way to make him feel better.

  
the porch of their house is covered with pale blanket of fresh snow. hansol peeks into the dark windows and leaves a steamy print of his nose tip on the glass. wonwoo may be sleeping. that’s good, he needs a lot of rest now. hansol nods to himself and opens the box he’s been carrying.

  
he starts with the wooden column and the railing running down to the path - now they are shining with their own lights. blue, yellow, red, green, purple - utter chaos, but hansol loves his job. maybe it’s tasteless - he doesn’t pretend to have a perfect aesthetic mindset. but it radiates festivity - nothing to say against it.

  
he presses ridiculously fragile santa claus plastic flat figure to the door and struggles to make it straight. wasted, the stubborn santa claus hangs out there, endlessly falling to his left. at least he’s smiling. hansol warms up his hands with a few exhales.

  
now, the best part.  
hansol gets the mistletoe wreath out of the box and gives it a loving stare. it’s wonderful. fresh, green and fragrant, perfectly round, with red ribbon wrapping it gently, ending with a bow. the heart of christmas.  
hansol stretches out on his toes and feels the frost touching his open tummy. he puckers his nose, but puts the wreath to its place right above the dark heavy door.  
which is suddenly opened.

  
“what are you doing here, sol?”  
hansol comes back to the earth.

  
“hey, you’re up.”  
his voice is husky a bit. he looks at wonwoo in the dim light of the doorway. soft, rumpled, grumpy. cheeks are blushing with fever. hansol’s heart sinks - poor hyung... poor sweet kitten. yawns and blinks slowly.

  
“yeah... i woke up and you weren’t there. i called you, but your phone is unavailable.”

  
“the battery must’ve gone out...”  
hansol murmurs awkwardly.

  
“so... why are you here? what’s... oh.”  
wonwoo looks out of hansol’s shoulder and notices the lights.

  
“yeah, some... brought you some christmas.”

  
“they’re cute. so many colors... all so bright.”  
wonwoo pulls the sleeves of his sweater on hands and shivers.

  
“let’s come inside.”  
hansol starts and reaches out for wonwoo’s shoulder, but then goes motionless.

  
“what?”  
wonwoo frowns, halfway in the warmth of the house.

  
“we’re under the mistletoe.”  
hansol tries to find a light in wonwoo’s eyes. he holds his breath, until wonwoo smiles tiredly.

  
“okay.”  
he steps towards hansol and leaves a kiss on his cheek. hansol pulls him closer and turns his head to find wonwoo’s lips. hot, wet, with lemon-mint taste of his anti-cough candies. wonwoo whines weakly and breaks the kiss.

  
“you’ll get sick, fool.”

  
“whatever.”  
hansol kisses him again, and this time wonwoo doesn’t try to stop him. his tender lips cracked from the wind, cool and tasteless. the smell of the mistletoe wraps them, tangled in a hug.

  
“traditions.”  
whispers hansol and they both smile.

  
“now let’s come inside. i’ll make you a dinner.”  
hansol feels relief. wonwoo is recovering, and everything will be okay.

  
they disappear behind the heavy dark door with the mistletoe hanging above.


End file.
